New Dimension New Life
by Marripossa
Summary: When the team goes to a different dimension then their own will they ever go back
1. Chapter 1

Robin smirked as Black Canary flipped Kid Flash over her shoulder. The Justice League went to go check out some mission in Texas and wouldn't be back for another ten minutes or so.

He watched as Canary helped the speedster up. "So shouldn't the league be back by now?" He turned to Miss Martian who was standing not far over. The blonde mentor checked the time before nodding.

"I suppose they should have. You guys take five. I'll go contact the league. They probably just took a detour." She reassured walking out the room to the nearest phone.

"Yeah." Kid Flash chuckled sprinting over to his best friend. "Detour to the closest fast food joint."

It was when Black Canary was out of earshot that a multicolored way of light shot through the room. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't escape the winds coming from the portal, sucking them in. Even Wolf was dragged by the raging winds. The last thing Robing heard was the computer announcing the arrival of the league.

"Great timing. Note the sarcasm." The boy wonder managed to get out before disappearing as well.

* * *

Artemis, Wolf and Robin hit the ground with a thud. They warily rose their aching heads to see three pairs of feet looming over them. The two teens stood up recognizing them as Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Green Arrow. They stared at the them wide eyed, a fact the two did not catch.

"Who are you and how in the world did you get _here_?" Green Arrow shouted. Only then did they notice the sharp arrows pointed at them.

Artemis, to say the least, was dumbfounded and without her quiver. "What do you mean _who are we_? More like _what was that_?" She answered bluntly.

Robin narrowed his gaze into slits slowly moving his hand towards his belt. Before he could even get there, Wonder Woman grabbed his arm. Artemis had a arrow pointed at her chest at no-miss distance. Wolf growled softly backing into the wall.

"Hey! Calm down why dont'c-"

"Hush. You're answering our questions now."

In the cafeteria Kid Flash, Zatanna and Aqualad were being stared down by John Stewart, Zataro and Flash. The three had a somewhat softer landing than the other two but it was still rough.

Kid Flash didn't seem to notice anything really wrong except his surroundings. "Oh hey guys. Did you see that portal! Where are we? You guys look angry. Ooh!" He blurted out all at once before spotting a cupcake at the stand. But he was stopped dead in his tracks by a green wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Green Lantern asked.

"Dnib htiw sepor!" Zatara chanted making Kid Flash become wrapped with ropes. Zatanne quickly started the spell to undo this but she found herself encase in a floating green box.

She frantically yelled out through the slightly soundproofed box. "Dad!" Zatara glanced over to her but otherwise made no mention.

"We will find your father once we know you are no threat." He said bluntly.

Being the last in his group, Aqualad held his hands up in surrender.

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Red Arrow ended up in a room with Batman, Red Tornado, Hawkgirl, Superman and Martian Manhunter. The small group quickly realized they had just interrupted a meeting.

Red Arrow instantly became on guard. He started slowly backing towards the door. "Sorry to interrupt. We will just be going now."

"Hold it right there young man. You're not going anywhere." Superman bellowed.

Miss Martian started to fly over to her uncle but was stopped by a hand. "Uncle J'onn? What is going on?"

"You know this kid?" Hawkgirl asked.

"WHhy wouldn't you?" Red Arrow butt in with annoyance.

Martian Manhunter turned and spoke to the girl directly. "To answer you're question young lady, I am the last Martian alive of my kind."

M'gann widened her eyes and dropped out of her flight. Superboy rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from the so called league.

The team came in moments later.

**I know I know**

**Sucky. Deal wit it.**

** ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

After bringing the rest of the team in, the League got to immediately talking of their little _dilemma. _Comparing notes, is all the team could guess. They leaned against the wall with a few green floating weapons pointed at them. After only a few minutes, Artemis got fed up with the confusion.

She took a step forward, something not going unnoticed by the adults. "Okay, enough chit-chat. What the heck is going on? What was that portal thing? And why did you attack us!"

"And when will we get food." Kid Flash added.

Batman glared at the two before inwardly sighing. "Our questions first. A group of teens don't just _appear _in the Watchtower for no good reason. How did you get here? And who are you working for?"

"Wait a minute. You don't know us?" Miss Martian asked. The faces on the Leagues told them no. She nervously tried to explain. "It's us. Your team. Your protégés? We've been like a team for two years now."

None of the adults noticed Aqualad when he motioned to his head to Miss Martian.

_What's going on? And why don't they know us? (Robin)_

_Miss M. Can you read their minds? (Superboy)_

_Yes but it seems they have no memory of us. Hold on. I'll get a closer look. (Miss M)_

Her eyes glowed green as she entered the Leagues minds. As she moved in closer, Superman held his held and Green Arrow jumped, making Red Arrow and Artemis snicker. "J'onn! What the..."

"It was not I. It was the other Martian." Martian Manhunter started to walk over to Miss Martian but Superboy stood in his way protectively.

"Mind explaining why you're trying to hack my memories?" Growled Green Lantern.

_M'gann I thought you were better than getting caught. (Zatanna)_

_I am. I guess they are too used to my uncles presence...or something else's presence. But I did manage to find out they aren't our League! (Miss M)_

"We were trying to find out if you guys are the real deal or not. Which you are not! And I want to know what happened to my father!"

"We can find your father. Bit only if you tell us who you are." Black Canary said sweetly knowing the teens weren't going to do anything if they were pressured into it.

Zatanna was aggravated to say the least. She had already lost her father to Doctor Fate once. She wasn't going to lose him again. "My father is right there! Zatara is my dad!"

Zatara held his hands up in defense. "Nonsense. I have never seen this girl in my life." That probably broke her heart.

_Hey its perfectly fine. I bet Zatara is fine. (Robin)_

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Finally the league came up with a decision. You will each be put in separate interrogation rooms. Somebody will be in there to question you later."

"Interrogations? Seriously!" Roy nearly shouted before being shoved out the room along with Artemis.

* * *

***Interrogation Room 1**

Roy and Artemis sat in their respective rooms bored. Their weapons had been confiscated and placed outside their rooms. The room was purely white with not a single mark in it. Except for the scuff mark Artemis was currently making with her shoe. Tables, chairs, floors, walls, door and bed were all the same.

Time passed before Green Arrow walked in and sat on the other side of the female archer at the table a the scarlet leaned on the wall against the bed.

Awkwardly, Green Arrow started. "Sooo. You both rightfully know what I am here for. I need to know who you are." He stretched out the So.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Because" He answered. "I need to know who you are." He answered.

"Why?"

"So I can learn more about you."

"Why?"

"...Soo we can return you home."

"Why?"

"Because your families are missing you."

She snickered at that comment but regained herself giving another innocent, "Why?" Her goal was decided long ago to make Green Arrow annoyed. It was working.

"Look, kid, I know what you're doing. And it's not going to work."

"Why?"

"Because I am smarter than that."

"...Why?"

"**ENOUGH! **This is pointless so just answer the mans questions!" Roy yelled now sick of this as well.

GA sighed and tried again. "So who are you two?"

"I'm Red Arrow. Roy...Roy Harper. Your _first _protégé."

"Artemis. And unlike this chump I chose to keep your colors."

"Oh please you look like a leprechaun." Sneered Roy.

"We are from-"

"We were training with Black Canary when a portal grabbed us." Cut in Artemis poking out her tongue at him.

* * *

***Interrogation Room 2**

Superman looked around the room from across the child that called himself Superboy. The once clean room was now scared with punch marks, heat vision burns, and various other dents.

He pushed these out of his mind and turned to his mini. It astounded him how mush he looked like his former self. "Hello. What is your name?" He asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Superboy." Was his only answer.

Superman chuckled. "Yes but what is your actual name."

"...Conner Kent."

The man of steel's eyes widened. But nevertheless he continued almost unfazed. "Where are you from? Who are your parents?"

Conner remembered how long it took for Clark to fully accept him. Who wouldn't be a little wary when your worst enemy makes a clone of you? It would take a while for anyone to get over that. He wasn't interested in bringing that back here with him.

"I'm from..." He paused to recollect where Clark was from. "Metropolis. My father is Clark Kent...you are my father?"

Superman soaked in the information. The boy looked like him that was for sure. And he was the last of his kind. He and Lois did think about it before but...

"Lois! If you are my child than does that mean Lois is your mother?" He asked almost hurriedly.

Conner nodded. _'He believes me. Wow..."_

"Lois would be so shocked. But nevertheless...I believe you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Room 3**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

The room echoed in a repeated tapping noise of Kid Flash's foot. Long before the Flash had arrived in his room Wallace had gone bored. And with impatience he took to drumming his feet on the floor. After the Flash arrived annoyance was added. He hated how the League was ignoring them and treating them like strangers, much less kids. He figured this was another stupid test made by the League.

He refused to utter a word or even speak to the red clad man across from him. So he took to doing the only thing he could; drumming.

The Flash stayed silent through it all. Mostly because he was amazed at the speed the teens foot moved. He was the only speedster he had ever met, other than Professor Zoom. Finally after perhaps five minutes he stopped long enough to look up at the other. "What do you want?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one asking questions?" The speedster joked. "Anyways what I want is to know about you. Who you are. How you got here."

"I'm Kid Flash. You already know that. We got here by that giant portal or whatever."

"Right, right, right. You mentioned that already. But the truth is I don't know who you are. You look familiar but other than that I've never seen you before. Are you some kind of huge fan or something?"

"No. I'm Wallace West. Your nephew. You gave me my powers! How could you not know me!" He shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hold up, hold up. Wallace West? I don't suppose you're related to..."

"Iris West?" Kid Flash guessed. "Yeah. My aunt Iris. Your wife bub."

Flash shook his head. "Iris has no nephew. None she ever mentioned before. And what do you mean I gave you your powers?"

KF groaned in exasperation. "I found out you were the Flash one day and tried to replicate your experiment that turned you into you Uncle Barry!"

Flash widened his eyes in shock. "You used my experiment?" He paused. "You know my name!?"

"Yes!"

Silence passed over them. After a moment KF groaned. "What?" Flash asked the younger.

"I'm hungry!"

**Room 4**

Batman had soon decided to get straight to the point with the young boy. He stared down the cocky raven head across the table. "So how did a group of children manage to bypass Watchtower security unnoticed?"

"A portal. And we're not children. We're teenagers." Robin stated simply. He didn't go into details. This wasn't his Batman. It was obvious. He wore gray tights and navy underpants. His utility belt was a bright yellow. His shirt was gray and cowl was navy. His Batman had ditched that old costume years prior.

"Is there something that fascinates you about my costume?" He asked catching his stare.

"It's gray and blue."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious. I hadn't noticed." Robins eyes widened. He had made a joke. During an interrogation. Bruce Wayne always teased the manor. Batman even made a couple witty sarcastic remarks during work. But interrogations were strictly business. This_ had_ to be a mistake.

Batman continued in a less menacing manner. "So what's your name?"

Seeing no harm in saying anything he shrugged. "Robin. But off the charts the names Grayson. Richard D. Grayson. But just call me Robin." He leaned back into the chair and but his feet on the table. The man glared. He put his feet down. "Sorry."

He waved it off simply. "That Flying Graysons died years ago. So who are you?"

"They did. But yours truly was the lone survivor. Then Bruce Wayne, A.K.A you, took me in as a young ward, and A.K.A Boy Wonder." He explained.

Robin barely noticed when he took a small device from one of his compartments and searched up The death of his once family. Showing once he was finished, Robins heart sunk.

The death of The Flying Graysons news article. Listed in the people injured or dead in the incident, his name was 5th.

"Richard Grayson is gone. And I never got a partner. Oh and, I'm not Bruce Wayne." He ignored the last failed coverup part.

Robin stood and slumped over onto the bed. Being deep in thought, he didn't notice Batman walk over. "Hey." He said putting a comforting hand upon his shoulder trying to lift the mood. "How about some food? Flash said he was hungry so we might as well go."

**Room 5**

Martian Manhunter stared intently at the Martian in front of him. "I recall you saying you were my niece. Did a distant relative have a surviving child in my absence?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't understand. Everything changed after that portal." Miss Martian said mostly to herself.

"That's alright. Lets start from the top. Tell me a little about yourself." He stated trying to ease the tension in the room.

"My name is M'gann M'oorze. But everyone calls me Megan Morse because it's my Earth name. My alias is Miss Martian. I stowed away to Earth with you so you took e on as a protégé along with the others. You also look younger."

"I assure you I don't know what you are talking about but you are most definitely Martian. You and your team believe very much that you are who you say you are. It does need some looking into. You mentioned a portal?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Room 7**_

Zatara walked in hesitantly staring at his miniature self. He cleared his throat. "Well as you know I am going to ask you some questions..." He got cut off.

"My name is Zatanna Zatara. I am your child. You are Giovanni Zatara." She confirmed without letting him ask any questions.

He cleared his throat again. "Well unless you could prove..." He was once again cut of mid-sentence.

"Evig em sesor dna esav." She chanted and a vase with roses appeared on the table between the two.

Zatara was taken of guard at the sudden use of magic but regained his composure as quickly as he had lost it. "Well many can learn magic. If you were m daughter you would know..."

"You are from Italy. You are a magician in real life and as a job. You once married a Phoebe Zatara." She cut in again.

Zatara banged his fist on the table knocking the vase over.

* * *

_**Room 8**_

Flash zoomed in and instantly began asking questions at a alarming fast rate leaving a stunned and confused min-speedster.

KF shook his head to get over the haze. "Woah buddy. I can only understand a little bit of fast talking at a time."

"What's your name? Where did you get you powers. Do you hate gravity? Where do live? What is my identity if you know me?" The flash asked again still going fast but slow enough to hear.

"Wally West. Experiment. Yes. Barry Allen."

_**((you get the gist so I am just going to skip Aqualad.))**_

* * *

**_Watchtower Cafeteria_**

The League had taken the team to the cafeteria where they compared notes a few feet away from their table.

"They are obviously just children. They meant no harm." Wonder Woman said.

"They seem to have had one to many drinks or they hit their head. They seem not to know any better and are confused as blind mice." Hawkgirl added glancing at them.

Superboy, using his superhearing, didn't like at all what they were saying. He banged his hand on the table getting everyone's attention. "We are not confused. We know who we are."

KF ,who had been stuffing his face, looked up. "Maybe their the Justice Lords. Or maybe this is another sick training exercise."

"Or perhaps they are the spawns of the Justice Lords Or maybe of another dimensions Justice League." Red Tornado inferred.

"We will need some test done before we can run accusations. I will need hair samples from the Martian and Kryptonian." Batman said taking some things from his belt.

KF jumped ,nearly spilling his food. "No way! I hate shots! And needles. They can get stuck in my skin. Or even go right through my arm!"

Artemis hit him upside the head for his foolishness making Superman snicker.

Batman sighed taking three hair samples and the rest where of blood. While Artemis and KF argued, Black Canary took Green Arrow aside and told him about Melody.

To say he didn't take it well would be a understatement. After a few minutes they walked back in only to see KF hiding on the floor behind the Flash and Aqualad holding back a rageing Artemis.

As Batman walked in, his words silenced everyone. "Everything seems in order. They are who they say they are. But we don't know them because they are in fact from another dimension. It would take several months to actually build a portal to get tem back so..."

Zatanna cut him off. "Hold on. So we have to stay here? What about our family? Our school? Our League!"

"We will try they best we can. For now you..." She once again did not let him finish.

"Before we got to stay in the Cave or our own houses."

"We do not have the Cave functioning or your houses since you don't exist. We will try to notify your mentors. For now get situated."

The League left leaving the team.

"I suddenly feel like the time when we first started the team" Miss Martian noted and the others agreed.

"Well. Lets tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said.

* * *

_**Back in their own Dimension**_

The League had gathered in the Cave upon hearing bad news about the team but they got very little information.

"Is it true the teams gone missing?" Green Lantern asked.

Batman nodded. "They went completely off radar."

"We need to find them. Some of them have parents who will want them back. I want my daughter back!" Zatara practically yelled. It was bad enough he lost his wife but now is own daughter?

"Lets split up and look for clues. They had to have left a trace." Superman opened up camera footage from the day of their departure.

Flash smirked. "You sound like Fred from Scooby-Doo."

Superman stifled a laugh. "Oh hush."

* * *

_**Back in the other Dimension**_

The team managed to find the TV room and took a load off.

"So what now?" Rocket asked.

"Well we live here now. We may be able to go on missions if we're lucky." Melody answered.

"Really?" Asked Roy. "We are stuck with strangers while you want to go on missions? Are you really that naïve to think that the League wants to 'hang out'?"

Melody held her head down in shame. "Dud lay off. We are here to stay so we will have to trust the League and stick together." Robin glared at Roy.

"What about the League?" Superman asked walking in.

"Nothing." They all answered at the same time.

"We already know who you guys are. So why keep on the mask?" Shayera asked.

The team glanced at their leader who nodded. Kaldur stood and gestured to everyone as their name was called. "I am Kaldur'ahm. This is Melody Queen. Wally West. Artemis Crock. M'gann M'orzz. Conner Kent. Dick Grayson. Raquel Ervin. Zatanna Zatara. Wolf."

Barry narrowed his eyes at Oliver. "You have a kid? You sly dog. Whose the mom?"

Dinah slapped Barry upside the head. "Duh."

Melody stared blankly as Wally laughed at his mentor. Artemis smacked Wally upside the head now. "Hey! Uncool Arty!"

Diana sighed. _'Having two Barry's may be harder than we think'_ She thought.

"Aww. Aren't they a cute couple?" M'gann cooed.

The two quickly denied what she said. They didn't exactly want anybody to know they were going out.

Batman now spoke up. "The portal wont be ready for a long time and it will be a pain to have mini Flashes running about." He teased. He also didn't have his cowl on.

Dick jumped up pointing at Raquel. "I told you so! You owe me 5 bucks! Cough up!" He sat down feeling the Leagues gaze on him.

"Our Batman doesn't go around without a mask. Like ever." Conner answered the unasked question.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next day**_

The League had given them some rooms to sleep in for their time being. Once they each reported down to the Cafeteria for breakfast they discussed their problem.

"Okay so if they are the Justice Lords we are going to need to get to the nearest exits without getting caught." Roy explained. "Then we will live at the Cave. They wouldn't think of finding us there..."Roy stopped talking as Green Lantern and Hawgirl walked over. "Why would you want to escape?"

"We are not the Justice Lords, the Injustice League or even a football League. Now come on. Batman needs you for something." Shayera said.

They walked them to a large room where their mentors and a teenaged girl was waiting. The girl had pure white hair with purple streaks in it. Her costume included purple mask, cat ears, and long sleeve shirt with a crescent on it. Her belt, and boots were white. Her jeans were tinted purple and she had a very real looking white tail swaying behind her.

_Who is that lady? (Superboy)_

_I've never seen her in our dimension. (Miss M)_

_Roy why are you looking at her like that? (KF)_

_I'm not looking at her any sort of way (RA)_

_You like her don't you? (KF)_

_She is older than all of us! Stop acting like babies. (Artemis)_

"Are these the children that appeared?" The girl asked breaking their mental conversation.

Batman nodded and turned back to the team. "We figured it might be better for you to leave he Watchtower. You will be going with your mentors for right now. Think of it as a field day."

And with that they split of into groups. Batman, Flash, Black Canary, and Zatara took the transfer portals. Green Arrow, Superman, and Martian Manhunter hitched a ride with Wonder Woman in her jet. Icon and Aquaman were the last to go.

* * *

**_Gotham City  
Wayne Manor  
_**

When they arrived, Dick walked his friends to the sitting room. The mentors took note of how well they all knew the building layout. When the adults made it to the room, the teens were already sitting and talking.

"Hey. Where's Alfred?" Wally was asking.

"He always goes shopping on Saturdays." Dick answered.

The mentors listened as the kids chatted. Sooner or later Wally had sped to the kitchen to grab some drinks and passed them out. "So Dick. Have you chose which of these ladies you're going to marry yet?" He asked knowing everyone heard him.

Dick spit out some of the juice he was drinking as he coughed. Melody stared at the boys wide eyed. Zatanna slapped Wally upside the head.

Dinah and Barry held in a few laughs. Zatara, on the other hand, didn't exactly like it that he had just met his _daughter _and now she was actually thinking about boys.

Feeling uncomfortable, Melody got up and walked over to a grand piano and pressed a few keys. It was old but still in good tune. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Do you know how to play this?" It was Bruce.

"Yes sir."

"How about a little tu..." Zatara came up to them. "You said you had something to show us?"

"Ah yes. Come and grab the others." He nodded as he left the room with the other adult to the Batcave.

"I thought they were supposed to be _getting to know us_?" Zatanna said glaring.

They all shrugged.

* * *

_**Metropolis **_

Clark walked into his apartment complex with the others in suit. "Lois! You home? Get out here!"

In this dimension they were married for about two years now. Lois walked in and looked at the group. "Who are the kids?"

"Uh Lois. Sit down. You're gonna need it." Clark said gesturing to the couch. Knowing from experience, she sat down.

"You already know J'onn and Oliver. This is M..." He trailed off not knowing how to pronounce it.

"M'gann M'orze. But you can call me Megan if its easier." M'gann piped up.

"Roy. Artemis." Roy butted in gesturing to himself and Artemis.

"Yes. And this is Conner. They are from another dimension. Sent here by mistake. They are the protégés of the _other _League. And in that dimension Conner is also my son." Clark explained.

"Your _son?" _Lois repeated eyeing the boy. She had been through many of the Leagues crazy stories before so very little surprised her now.

_You told them a lie? (Roy)_

_Well its not a complete lie. (Superboy)_

* * *

_**Ivy town**_

Kaldur and Raquel sat by the beach outside the cave. Icon and Aquaman came out out the cave from exploring the inside.

"How did the search go my king." Kaldur asked.

"Not well. The electronic are short-circuited. Some areas are lightly unstable. Within a week or two it should be back up and running." He answered.

The heroes started their picnic.

* * *

**_The next day_**

The team headed to the Watchtower training room. The only thing to see was white everywhere and no objects. It appeared to go on forever.

Red Arrow crosses his arms. "They said they'd be hear. What kind of trick is this?"

"No trick." A male voice said with still no one to be found.

The next voice to be heard was a woman's. "I'm surprised your League doesn't have this kind of tech yet. Or they think it' just to complicated for you guys."

Suddenly there was a blur farther into the room and the league appeared.

"How did you guys do that?" Asked Rocket.

"Its a special techno..."

"It's like a high tech training room like ours except a little more advanced as if it were living." Answered Zatanna cutting off her father. "With a little bit of magic mixed in. It manipulates the mind. Often used to torture people."

Zatara was getting really annoyed with that.

Superman took a few steps forward. "If you expect us to let you to go out into the field than we will have t see what you got first. Simple." And with that they disappeared again. Kid Flash tried to speed over to his mentor to catch them before they disappeared but ended up running through the spot and into a wall.

Robin did his signature laugh before disappearing into the new landscape. They were now in the center of Central City. Fake people appeared along with some robots who instantly locked their eyes on the team.

Kid Flash sped past some robots pulling off their arms. Artemis used her fist to get through the first wave of robots until one managed to toss her into the air. While in the air she managed to shoot 4-6 robots in the head. But she neared the ground fast.

Miss Martian levitated her to the ground safely while making some other robots fly into the air. Robin, who was on the rooftops, shot them with Bird-o-rangs that exploded.

He jumped off the buildings and onto a robots head and then another causing them to smash each others heads off.

Aqualad collected water from a nearby fire hydrant and short circuited the robots. Superboy merely used his strength for attacks. One tossed him into a nearby building and debris start to fall on some nearby bystanders.

"Meht dielhs." Zatanna yelled and the family was shielded by a force field.

Melody and Rocket cleared a way for the them to get by.

Once they were all destroyed the scene went back to the blinding white room.

"Well done. You passed since you're all alive." Green Arrow stated.

Red Arrow on the other hand wasn't impressed. "So we did this all for nothing?"

"No. This was to see what you could do."

"Well now what. We are not your guinea pigs. Not some little children and _not _some people that needs to be pitied."

Miss Martian noticed the tension and tried to fix it before it got out of hand. "Ok then, maybe Roy, you need to take a minute to calm down."

"Or what? I'll get sent to my room? If anybody remembers I don't have parents. So I don't need to be treated like a child!"

"Roy you have no parents?" Wonder Woman asked sympathetically.

"Nah-duh. Did I not just say I have none? I'm a clone for Heavens sake. I'll never have any. And neither will the other clone in the room. None of us will ever have parents again because we're never going back. And shame on you if you think for one minute and be treated like...sidekicks!"

Red Arrow stormed out in a fit leaving the rest dumfounded. Nobody seemed to notice how hard Melody was breathing.

"What was that about?" Green Arrow asked.

Kaldur decided to tell them seeing as though it would make things better. "It's a long story. Where we are from the real Roy Harper was kidnapped and likely gone for good. The Roy that just left was a clone designed to take the real Roy's place. But the real Roy disappeared before this team started so we will not judge our friend."

"And he also has anger management." Kid Flash piped in.

"What did he mean by the other clone in the room?" Superman asked.

They exchanged glances. To everyone it seemed like Conner would tell the truth. They were wrong. "He must have been confused."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cave  
Melody POV  
**

Wally's stomach growled breaking the silence. "Aw come on. When can we get some dinner."

Artemis glared at him. "Stop whining. They said soon. You're the only one complaining."

_What are we doing here? (Superboy)_

_Apparently the League is checking to see if this place is stable enough for us to "hang out". (Robin) _Robin put quotation marks around 'hang out' confusing Green Arrow.

We were sitting at a picnic table in the room we usually trained in. Green Arrow and Wonder Woman tried to fix the Zeta Tubes a few feet away.

_Hang out? What do they think we are? Babies? (Zatanna)_

I glanced at my watch before walking over to the two heroes. "May I be excused please?"

Wonder Woman stopped typing to look up at her. "Sure but why?"

"I uh just want to go out for a bit."

"Go on ahead." I nodded and headed for the area vehicles come in and out.

"Mel, nobody knows us here so its pointless." M'gann called after me but I ignored it.

I used my powers to morph a purple motorcycle and sped off. I couldn't let the team know where I was going. When I got to a Zeta Tube in an alley I beamed myself to Star City, my home town.

Once I got there I went to a part of town rich people never want to go. The buildings were beat up and the houses were hardly close to nice looking. I stopped at a house with orange chipped paint, a dull blue door and white curtains. I sat there for a minute before riding off.

After a few more minutes I arrived at an all to familiar building. A woman directed me to a back room where I could hear a few moans and the smell of rotting food was everywhere. It seemed she couldn't care less about who I was but more of what I had on my hand. A pentagram tattoo. I sighed. Its not like I could leave now. I had a duty.

* * *

**Regular POV  
The Cave**

After a while the League came back dusty from exploring the abandoned Cave. "The place seems pretty safe. No ones been here for a while. All the electronics should be fine though." Aquaman reported.

He turned to the team. "You however are not."

Roy stood up crossing his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We mean your coming here was no accident. Someone sent you here." Batman stated. "It would be best if you leave only if someone is at your side."

Dick shot up with wide eyes. "But what about Melody. She left earlier to do whatever."

Batman typed something into the holoscreens keyboard and a small globe appeared. "Star City. The team will go in their civvies as to not attract any attention. Dinah, Oliver, and Ash will go with you."

"How did you-?" Artemis began to ask before Batman stopped her.

"The tracking chips I gave you all when you first got here." He ignored the pointed looks everyone gave him.

"Who's Ash?" Kaldur asked grabbing his sweatshirt. They would have to question him about the chips later.

Out of nowhere a teenage girl appeared. The same from before. "Yes Master." Was all she said.

"Wait I have to know one thing." Wally said stepping forward. "Who is the cat lady."

"She's not in your dimension?" Flash wondered aloud. They all shook their heads.

**Star City**

"I've never seen this part of town before." Oliver said through his communicator. Ash, Kaldur, Megan, Oliver, Roy and Raquel stood outside the building Melody had been last. Megan was speaking to a rude lady that ran the place. "Ha. That tiny girl? She left about ten minutes ago."

The other group waited outside a small rundown looking yellow house. A Mexican woman in about her thirties hesitantly handed Dick a note before shooing him away.

He read the note aloud once they reached the Watchtower.

_"Dear whom it may concern,_

_"I will not be going back with you all. I would rather be here where nobody knows me whatsoever. I haven't taken the Zeta Tubes so do not try to find me. I can live without the boundaries of the League or life itself really. Peace._

_Sincerley.  
Melody."_

"What's this about? She cant stay!" Wally yelled in frustration.

"If she wants to stay in this dimension we have to let her. She has her own reasoning." Superman told him.

Ash was the only one to stay back. She had been leaning against the wall until the others left. "Ok look here kiddos. I don't believe you are here for nothing. When I find out you better watch out. And stay away from my mentor."

* * *

**NOW THAT IT IS SUMMER I AM GONNA TRY TO EDIT THIS A WHOLE LOT QUICKER SO BEAR WITH ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-****Watchtower  
-Girls room****  
-11:59**

The girls from the team sat in Raquel's room at the moment without the boys. After a short discussion about previous events they had led up to decide it would be best for them to stay together. At least for the night.

"This is like a sleepover!" M'gann squealed turning her skin Caucasion for the time being.

Artemis shook her head. "Yes but remember. This is only so we can stick together."

"And no boys allowed." Raquel added.

Or at least they thought.

"So how does this work again?" Conner asked. "I could use my super hearing and just tell you."

Dick turned from the computer on his gloves to look at the boy. "It's better to hear it from the horses mouth. So hear is how this works. This tube is going from our air vent to the girls room air vent. Sound travels better in vents so this way we can hear them perfectly."

They all sat around waiting to see if any gossip would strike up, some more or less interested. Back in the girls room nobody had bothered to check the area.

Artemis placed her book down glancing up. "It's to bad Melody's gone. What are her parents and friends say if we get back? When we get back." She said, last minute correcting herself.

Zatanna scoffed. "Oh well. She said she was never going to come back so lets leave it at that."

"What do you mean by that?" M'gann asked taking space next to her.

"It's just that she always seemed off like that. End of story. Can we change subject now?"

"Did you know Catwoman tried to date Batman?"

* * *

The next morning the girls sat in the Leagues conference room waiting. Clark and Diana were the only adults in the room to watch them currently. After a long wait the boys sluggishly walked in.

"What took you so long?" Raquel asked glaring at Kaldur.

"We had a sticky mess to take care of." Going unnoticed Artemis and Zatanna high-fived.

Clark cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Anyways we figured that it might be time that you children leave the base for a while-"

"We're not children." Roy snapped.

"_Anyways _it's been decided that you shouldn't be missing out on your education so Conner, Raquel, Megan and Wally; you will be attending Happy Harbor High. Dick, Artemis, Roy and Zatanna will be attending Gotham Academy. Meanwhile Kaldur will be going to his own school. And the wolf can stay here."

Diana handed each their own outfit or uniform depending on schools.

"So basically you're sick of us being here and decided to get us out of your hair. Just peachy." Artemis grumbled.

"It's not like that Artemis..." Diana tried when she got to her.

Artemis snatched her uniform out the woman's hands. "No, no. It's fine. Its not like we're your priority or anything. We shouldn't be a burden." She seethed, each word dripping with sarcasm.

Diana and Clark exchanged glances.

* * *

**-Happy Harbor**

The four arrived early enough to school that there were still students chatting outside. They were especially surprised to see people such as Wendy Harris and Marvin White.

Wendy walked over to them. "Hi, nice to see some newcomers. It's actually strange that four new students and two teachers come on the same day. Well I was told that a Megan Morse would like to try out for cheerleading. If you come by the field later today you can show us what you've got. By the way, one girl named Susan Comb twisted her ankle doing the pyramid last week."

In the teams dimension Wendy didn't talk as much as this girl did so they figured something must have happened to change that.

"Uh who exactly are the new teacher here?" Wally asked looking around. He unlike the others, was unfamiliar with this school.

Wendy pointed him out. "There talking to those two boys is one. His name is Mr. Wayne. He's here to teach a lesson about economics for some class. Our class to be exact. Well I'll see you later."

"Ok come on. Conner and I get to play tour guide for you to." Megan said grabbing Conner's arm. "Don't look at me. I'm not tour guiding."

"Don't worry. I'll keep on Megan." The two rolled their eyes being through this conversation one before.

They took their places in their History class as they waited for the bell.

The second new teacher was Miss. Jane. A young woman with hazel hair and freckles. She picked up on the classes last lesson of The Civil War with ease.

Half an hour past and Conner and Megan were dong just fine. Raquel didn't get everything the teacher said but quickly caught on. And as for Wally, everything flew in one ear and out the next.

After a while of copying everything other students did her tosses a wad of paper at Conner's head.

"Wallace no tossing notes." She said as if having eyes in the back of her head. "I know you're new here but do try to follow along."

* * *

**-Gotham Academy**

Dick, Zatanna, and Artemis had no trouble fitting in. They had all attended so the only new thing was Diana pretending to be a teacher. So during they're shared study hall they went to see why. Meanwhile Roy had gone off somewhere ditching the majority of his classes.

"I'm here to find someone." She answered after they found her in the library. "It's believed that something is here that shouldn't be so I'm trying to figure it out. If something happens Wonder Woman will be on it."

At the end of the period they left for lunch. "Artemis stop tugging on your skirt."

She groaned. "God I hate these awful uniforms. Why cant girls just wear pants?"

"Becuase it ruins the normal demographic that girls must only wear lady like cloths and hence forth with the boys naturally." Zatanna retorted with a msirk.

"That is no excuse!"

Dick shushed her pulling the two over to a wall. "Don't shush me. I am not-"

"Quiet. Look over there. Is that who I think it is?" He pointed to a group of four standing not that far away. One that he was pointing to specifically had raven hair and a familiar red headband.

"Oh god is that Melody? I forgot she went to this school. But what is she doing here?" Zatanna asked. Artemis walked over to the group, Zatanna's question going unanswered.

The small group stopped talking when they saw the one level older kids. "Can we help you?" Asked a black haired girl with a bob stepping in her way to Melody.

"Yeah. I want to speak with the girl behind you. Not you. Melody." Artemis growled.

The brunette put her hands up as if to fight. "Move Rachel. Look I don't know who any Melody is but I do know you best be leaving."

"Tara who are they? What do they want? Don't let Alexis fight." The girl claimed to be Melody spoke up meekly.

"I don't know. Come on Alexis. Let's go." The last girl with a French accent said. She pushed her strawberry blonde pigtails over her shoulder.

Artemis side stepped the girls to Melody. "Look little girl I don't know what your pulling but you are coming with us."

Alexis sucker punched Artemis sending her back to Dick and Zatanna to catch her.

Not much later the principle and Miss. Prince sent the three to the office. After getting detention, Giovanni, Bruce and Oliver were prompted to cone and pretend to be parents.

Bruce walked behind Dicks chair looking at the principle. "What is this all about exactly." Dick tensed.

"Miss. Prince could you go and deal with the parents in the next room so I can handle this meeting. Now then." He said waiting for her to leave before beginning. "Earlier today these students assaulted another student-"

Artemis stood up slamming her hands on the desk. "Bull! We did not. That Alexis girl started it!" Oliver walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders to have her sit. She calmed down for a moment after glancing up him. But anger immediately followed as she shoved off his arms and sat down looking at the ground. Yet everyone could still see her gritting her teeth.

"Let me finish. This could have provoked an asthma attack from the girl. Apparently these students accused her of being someone else... and well we try to keep this particular student in sort of a delicate environment. We are suggesting that you all stay away from this girl now at all times. Now if there are no questions I must address the other parents. They are quite upset."

Bruce took the to the nearest Zeta Tubes in an alley and explained to them that they had to go a mission.

"And you're telling us this why?" Artemis asked glaring at the bat.

"Woah Arty. What's up? You're not seeming all that turbed today. Something 'Tanna and I miss or something?" Dick asked. The adults just listened in confusion as the blonde facepalmed.

Once at the cave Wally zipped over to his friend. "Aw dude what happened. It's been an hour."

"We got detention. We saw Mel at school but she denied knowing us. Apparently she already has new parents and an alias. What did we miss." He asked rolling his eyes forgetting Dinah was in the room.

"We are getting a babysitter. We cant be trusted alone I guess. Like we're 5."

"Really who?" He turned to the woman who walked in.

"Oh no."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no."

It was only Ash that walked in. Of course the League left her to watch them. She was in normal civvies unlike before. She almost looked normal. But that wasn't what caught Dick. He searched his memories trying his best to connect the dots that had become unaligned.

Wally stopped his glaring at the girl to look at his best friend. "Dick, buddy. You okay?"

The rest of the team gradually turned to look at the boy who became stiff as a statue. After a moment he let out a shaky breath and sprinted out the room. For the majority of their time the scoured the cave looking for the bird. But he was already in the vents. They knew when he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. Not by them at least.

After only a half an hour they stopped and lounged in the TV room. M'gann was convinced to try out a new pudding recipe they had found before the whole incident, so she would have to recall it by memory. Kaldur helped as he could.

Ash, all the meanwhile, texted on her phone to the dismay of Artemis. "Shouldn't you be looking for him? You havent moved once to help!"

She looked up from e phone. "No."

"Um, yes you are. You're the one who scared him away!"

Ash snickered rolling her eyes. Artemis huffed returning to watching TV. Why her mentor would have her was beyond the archer.

The news was on. It showed the league helping out with an earthquake in San Francisco. Then again it was probably pre-recorded so they would be on their back by now. Unless they had made a pit-stop on the way.

About 9 minutes later the computers announced the heroes arrival. The group of teens ran out to greet them. "How did it go? Did you all have fun?" Green Arrow asked scanning around for damage.

"As if this was some little babysitting trip." Conner muttered under his breath.

Ash walked up to the League bowing. "Unfortunatley not. The boy...Dick ran off shortly after you left. We have yet to find him." She talked abnormally proper to the league yet so disrespectful to the team.

Superman scanned the cave. "He's in the vents outside the showers. Black Canary, could you go talk to him." She nodded walking off.

Green Arrow meanwhile was having a side conversation with Ash. Why do you dress like that? You look like a gothic child or something."\\\

"I wish you would understand I am not five anymore." She responded.

"So uh how did the mission go?" Zatanna chimed up.

Zatara groaned turning to the League but still gesturing to the young magician. "See what I mean? She stops every conversation going on. Where does she get that."

Flash chuckled slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Your wife is who she gets it from. She interrupts every single thing I say."

Zatanna loved hearing anything she could about her mother considering she never got to get to know her. So upon realizing Flash didn't use past tense when referring to her, she had to ask. "Wait she is still alive? Mom is still alive here?"

Suddenly all eyes where on her from the league as if she was crazy. "Of course she is alive. Why wouldn't she?" Zatara asked. Her expression told him all he needed to know. "She didn't survive in your dimension."

"It must have been when Melinda tried to help Diana's home."

Zatara smiled. "Well we'll just have to introduce you to her now wont we?"

**I know absolute zero about Zatanna's mother.**


	9. NOTICE

**OK So first. Apologies for ending this so short. I just didn't think it was very good but apparently some other people enjoy it. I would go through this and edit the words. (_if I didn't erase the documents.)_ but I am BORED. I have hit a all time low of writers blocks. I have some story ideas but I want some people to give me some and its like 80% likely I will make it. I PROMISE I pay more attention to punctuation and things now. Here are some story ideas I am thinking of:**

**1.The justice league kidnapped the daughter of a villain when she was only a baby. Now years later with the girl finally knowing she is not who she thought she was, asks the team for help in finding who she thought she was.**

**2. Two aliens have the power to copy someone else's power by just watching once. They don't know where they are from. They now have all the powers of all the league. But can they trust the league? What had the league done to them? Can they ever get back home?**

**3.8 or so year olds robin zatanna and wally go with the league to a abandoned hotel in the middle of the woods to spend a week or so without other guest to see them use their powers. but something is wrong with floor 8. Could that place really be haunted? (_Inspired by the movie The Shining)_**

**4.A annoying little princess(or prince) from a planet at war is sent to the league to be protected. is she really the princess (_Or prince)_? As they leave another girl(or boy) goes around the planet masquerading as the princess(or prince). Will the team meet their breaking point with the snobby girl(or boy)?**

**5. A group of experiments have something against the team. and they will follow any order their master gives them. But do they really want to live as evil slaves?**

** Unlike any other dimension story. The team goes from dimeion to dimension trying to get back home (**Like evil dimension. Genderswap dimension. Super primitive dimension. ETC.)

**7. a bunch of funny chapters about how roy has to babysit young wally and robin while staying out of trouble and ruining all of liver Queens super expensive super fun stuff.**

**8. Mixture of young justice and batman the brave and the bold an teen titans and superman the animated series. i guess. I am stealing **batmite** from batman , **kiltipsium** from superman and **larry** from teen titans and sticking ONLY those three in young justice. If you don't know who they are they are annoying tiny being form another dimension who love to fan (annoy) over their favorite heroes. Can they young justice stand three annoying little beings?**

**So is you want to read any of these tell me and i'll make them. Oh and I forgot to list number 8 the first time so yeah. I am now currently working on 6 because 2 people asked for it. I may start on 7 but I most definitely will if more people choose it. If a number isn't in bold or italics that means I am working on the first chapter.**


	10. RIP Melody

**Hey! So let me just say something real quick. I made this at first years ago. Like as a kid. I LOVED Justice League at that age. Now? I hardly have any interest. I am forcing myself to edit and make new ideas for this stupid bland horrible story. Honestly I hate it, I don't know why so many like it. But I update SO little, like once every two months, because I don't know what to do.**

**I know how it ends, all the details and every little bit of action inbetween. I just cant place it into typing. It truly is a struggle for me.**

**I have been getting so many comments about how a lot of people really dislike Melody. And I know what you mean. She isn't an original character. And trust me I will be making edits and all in all, deleting her. But like I said, I truly do not have the patience to rewrite every chapter without her.**

**OK so here is why I added her. **

**Unlike how this story and my other fanfics may show, my writing has improved. I write young adult stories about mystery, actions, suspense and paranormal. Not fanfictions anymore really. The one topic I do like to write fanfictions on is a game called My Candy Love, not like any of you would really care I bet about that kind of story. I am out of touch with the characters of DC. **

**As a kid Melody's backstory was she wasn't Black Canary and Green Arrows kid. She was a mistake by the Justice Lords to spy on the Justice League. But she is an experiment, just as Zoey, who I am pretty sure has been deleted in the old chapters. In the story, the reason the team is in another dimension is because the justice lords took them with her help to kill them and or make them evil. **

**Melody was supposed to have run away and in the end, will be killed by the team when she almost has perfect grip for the Justice Lords. **

**So for all of you commenters, consider Melody gone. Don't bother rubbing it in my face that she ruined the story. Welp, this is basically what I had planned for this story as a child. If people think this might be better without her, then yeah, I will remake this without her and maybe that will make this better.**

**Constructive Critism is always advised. But please, go out of your way to make sure a dozen other people haven't already uploaded the same error. I read every comment and always check how many followers or favorites there are. Cuz if there aren't many, I wont bother. **

**This is stressful to me to write what I have absolutely no background in anymore. So...**

_**RIP Melody.  
You have failed me.**_


End file.
